


Faith

by metonomia



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonomia/pseuds/metonomia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan is dismissed, reviled, left behind, but she does not forget.  First in a series of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

Peter came to bid her farewell as she packed for America, twisting a book in his hands and eyeing her with concern.

"Are you going to be alright, off for the summer with just your memories?"

"Yes," Susan said, closing her trunk decisively. "They are such lovely memories, after all. I don't doubt they will bring me joy whilst I'm away from the rest of you."

"I just don't want you to feel too alone."

"Peter," she replied, hugging him briefly and flashing him a dazzling smile. "How can I be alone when Aslan promised it would never be so?"


End file.
